


Puzzle Pieces

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dark Marin, Dehumanization, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hate Sex, Kissing, Magical Harley, Magical Marin Morrell, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pegging, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangers to Lovers, Tickling, Torture, Training, Transgender Kira, Whipping, scalp massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf femslash drabbles previously posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allydia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving a couple of these over from [Sketches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1492678?view_full_work=true) so the first few you may have seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Platonic Allydia - Sleepover

“ALLY.”

Allison looked up from her locker, smiled brightly when she saw her best friend.

“Hey Lyds, how's it going?”

“Harris made us do a makeup lab over lunch, even though mine was perfect, and I broke a nail.” She flicked a long, strawberry blonde curl over her shoulder and pouted up at Allison a bit. “Also, I'm starving. Lets hit the mall after lacrosse practice?”

Allison nods, tilts her head. “Dad's out of town, I could stay over?”

Lydia beams brightly. “Perfect.”

-

“Why do we sit here and watch practice every day?” Lydia is doing Allison's math homework absently.

“I'm not...sure? We have been since I moved here though.”

“It's weird, right?” Lydia shrugs and flips the page. “I never thought about it before, it's not like Jackson cared if I was here.”

“Coach Finstock is entertaining at least.”

They both look up and watch him flip out about something, and devolve into a weird comparison of basketball and aliens.

“Was that...a Space Jam quote?”

“A what?” Lydia eyes Allison, who shrugs.

“Some movie dad used to watch. Anything with basketball in it.”

“Riiiight. Should I go with Oxblood or Elderberry?” Lydia studies her broke nail mournfully.

Allison shudder softly. “Lets avoid anything to do with blood, there's been enough of that lately.” She still has nightmares of being stabbed by the oni.

“Oh look, another fight.” Lydia is bored as she scribbles the last answer and folds Allison's homework away.

“Jackson and Isaac have been fighting a lot lately,” Allison muses.

“Boys are stupid,” Lydia responds primly, and the stands smoothing her skirt. “Mall time?”

-

They end up both getting full manicures and Allison goes with a gunmetal gray that matches her crossbow. Lydia goes with a dark shade of purple, and promptly buys herself a skirt to match.

She hands her dad's credit card over to the lady at the counter, then muses. “We should get a movie.”

Allison sighs. “I'm not watching The Notebook.”

Lydia blinks and then laughs. “God I hated that movie.”

Allison stops and turns to face, then bursts out laughing. “Oh my god. You made Jackson sit through that how many times?”

Lydia's smile faded a bit. “Ally, darling, I know that you never had to worry about keeping up a reputation, but we did. We were the school's power couple, and to keep that, we had to fit into the already well-defined gender roles that were laid out for us.”

Allison frowns, tilts her head. “I'm not sure I-”

Lydia purses her lips, leans in and whispers. “I wasn't the one who loved The Notebook. He was.” And then she whirls, flounces off to the video store, Allison in tow.

-

They end up getting Divergent, curling up together on Lydia's bed to watch it on the tv in her room. Lydia produces a container of popcorn and Allison eyes it.

“They have designer popcorn?”

The redhead glances away from the movie and nods. “They have designer everything.”

Allison takes a bite and wrinkles up her nose. “This is awful.”

Her best friend blinks and then reaches for a bite herself. She shakes her head. “Yeah, it kind of is.”

Allison rummages in her overnight bag and pulls out a folded package of microwave popcorn, arches in eyebrow in question.

Lydia sighs but nods. “Fine.”

-

They get about halfway through the movie before Lydia shuts it off.

Allison looks over to see the other girl gritting her teeth.

“Lydia?” Concerned, she rests a hand on the shorts girl's arm.

“Can you believe this crap?” Lydia hops up and starts pacing, going on a lengthy diatribe about the parallels to the recent spate of anti-intellectualism, and the false equivalence between brilliance and emotional coldness, and Allison just blinks and lets her rant as she pulls the DVD out and tucks it away in her bag.

Allison kind of really liked it.

-

“I can't believe you won every single race.”

“Reflexes, Lyds. You react too slow.”

Lydia reaches over and pokes one manicured nail into the brunette's side, which causes her to twitch away and go off the side.

“Hey, that's so not fair. Especially on Rainbow Road.”

Lydia smiles sweetly and goes on to win.

“Strategy, Ally.”

Allison laughs and shakes her head. “I'm still going to win overall.”

“Whatever. C'mon lets get some ice cream.”

-

They ended up making banana splits, and Allison shows Lydia how her mom always used to do them. “They were her favorite.”

Lydia slides arms around her best friend and squeezes. “How are you doing, sweetie?”

Allison sighs and rests the side of her head against Lydia's. “I miss her so much sometimes, Lydia. She's been the only constant thing in my entire life and someone I feel like a boat without an anchor.”

“Aw, sweetie, I'm so sorry.” Lydia squeezes. “You'll always have me.”

“Thanks.” They sit there for a minute, and then separate to eat their ice cream. Lydia puts on Mythbusters and spends the next half hour arguing with the tv.

Allison just smiles quietly and savors her dessert.

-

Allison's sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed reading a magazine while Lydia brushes her hair, when Mrs. Martin comes home.

“Hey, girls,” she smiles as she pokes her head in. “Don't stay up too late, there's a new farmer's market I want to go to in the morning, you can join me.”

Lydia leans around to look at Allison, who nods. “Sounds fun!”

“Mom's really big on the organic thing,” Lydia whispers as the older woman leaves, and she goes back to gliding the brush through dark locks.

“It's fine. Maybe I'll get some stuff, make the Pack zucchini bread or something.”

“Zucchini bread?” Lydia sounds horrified.

“Seriously?” Allison chuckles. “It's awesome.”

“Mmhmm,” Lydia shakes her head. “somehow I don't think so.”

“You'll see.”

“Whatever. You want braids?”

-

Later on, they curl into the bed together, Lydia's arm casually thrown across Allison's stomach, cheek resting on the taller girl's shoulder.

“You're the only best friend I've ever had, Ally,” she mumbles, half-asleep. “Don't leave me again.”

Allison closes her eyes, smooches the top of Lydia's head.

“Never again, Lyds. I promise.”


	2. Allydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Allison dominating Lydia  
> Prompt: Allydia - pegging

Allison thinks Lydia looks beautiful like this, and she tells the younger girl so, running a thumb gently across the tear stained cheek. No one at school would recognize the primly perfect princess now.

Her delicately woven braids are mussed from Allison's rough grasps, makeup smeared from her tears, plump glossed lips stretched around the gag.

Allison pushes Lydia's head forward and the girl obeys immediately, folding herself over so that her forehead presses to the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

Allison likes to fuck Lydia with her clothes on, so the girl before her is wearing a button-up shirt and a skirt. Allison had long since torn the shirt open, reached inside and played with Lydia's breasts, rolling and tugging at her nipples while they watched a movie.

Of course, she'd given Lydia only one rule to obey during the movie.

No moving.

The younger girl had done well, trembling and gasping but not shifting in Allison's lap. That is, until Allison had slid her hand under Lydia's skirt, felt the wetness between her legs. Allison had fit two fingers into Lydia easily, pulling them back out again to rub slick circles around the redhead's clit, repeating the maneuver over and over until Lydia was wriggling and making pleading noises behind the gag.

“I said not to move,” she had growled into the other girl' ear, but Lydia had not been able to control herself. And so here they are, Lydia kneeling at her feet after being dragged upstairs by her hair.

“I'm so disappointed,” Allison sighs, “and I had something special planned for tonight, too.”

Lydia whimpers again and Allison crouches down and tugs her head up, curving the other girl's spine in as she struggles to hold position. “Do you want your surprise tonight, kitten?”

Lydia nods as best she can, makes a soft noise behind the gag. Allison lets her go, watches as her head settle to the floor once again.

“Then you're going to have to take your punishment. Bad girls don't get special surprises.” Lydia nods again against the carpet, and Allison smiles.

“That's my girl.” She settles a bell in Lydia's hand, so she can signal if need be, and then Allison goes to her bag. She pulls out a leather crop and pushes the tip of it in Lydia's face.

The redhead presses her mouth to it, kissing it as best she can with the ball stretching her lips. Then Allison stalks around, uses the crop to slowly lift Lydia's skirt.

She strokes along the fabric parting the two soft, pale globes of flesh, and then takes a step back. Without warning, she flicks the crop at Lydia once, twice, three times, smirking as she sees the red blooming across tender skin. Lydia's yelling into the gag, but she hasn't rung the bell so Allison adds three more, knowing that Lydia will be feeling them at school tomorrow.

“Good girl,” Allison says with approval, settling the crop to the side to pet Lydia's hair softly. “You took your punishment so well for me. Yes, I think you've earned your surprise.”

Allison grabs a blindfold from her bag, ties it gently over Lydia's eyes, ignoring the squeaks of protest after checking to make sure the bell is still firmly grasped in the younger girl's hand.

“Hush, it wouldn't be a surprise if you see it first.”

Allison steps back and slowly removes her clothes, letting Lydia stew in her own anticipation. The brunette pulls a harness from her bag, sliding a nail along the attached dildo before fastening it into place.

Kneeling behind Lydia, careful to keep herself twisted slightly to the side, Allison grabs the waistband of Lydia' thong, tugs it slowly down until it's just under the curve of her ass.

She leans in and kisses each welt softly, and then extends her tongue, licks a stripe along the soft nether lips all the way along and across the tight pucker above.

Lydia squirms faintly and Allison pulls back to swat her lightly.

“No moving,” she says firmly, and Lydia whimpers but stills.

Allison gently slides two fingers along that same path, except stopping to curve them inside her sopping wet hole, grinning at the needy noise Lydia makes.

“Shh, kitten, I know, you want to get fucked so bad...” Allison chuckles low. “But I'm not going to fuck you.” She withdraws her fingers, smirking at the whimpers. “At least...not there.”

Her middle finger moves upward, swirls teasingly around the tight pucker above and then pushes in to the first knuckle. Lydia goes very, very still, and Allison's gaze glances to the bell before she continues.

“I bet you really like that idea, don't you?” She withdraws her finger and reaches for the bottle she had brought with her, squeezes some of the slick onto her fingers, and then returns them to Lydia's asshole, teasing at it gently.

“Anyone ever fucked your ass before?” Lydia doesn't respond and Allison pinches one of the welts. There's a squeak and then the younger girl shakes her head.

“Good, I'll be the first one then,” Allison murmurs as she slides her middle finger home, and this is like nothing she's ever felt before. It's not the accommodating softness that she's used to, this is a tight squeezing heat, and it's amazing.

She pulls her middle finger back out, adding another squirt of fluid, then gently pushes two fingers inside Lydia's tight entrance. Allison pulls them apart a little, and then a little more, working them to stretch Lydia, just like she'd seen on the video.

She's keeping a close eyes on Lydia, who's reacting now, hitching up ever so slightly when the fingers go in, rolling her hips unconsciously.

Allison gets three fingers in next, and she twists and turns and pulls them apart, and now she can really see Lydia getting into it, squirming enough that she earns herself another swat. The tell-tale flush of her arousal is painted across her fair skin, and Allison chuckle as she pulls her fingers away, starts slicking up the strap-on jutting out from her pelvis.

She watches the fluttering of Lydia's hole as she slides her hand along the hard shaft of the dildo, and then when she moves it, Allison discovers that it rubs against her clit just right. She spends a minute experimenting with that, while Lydia whimpers against the floor.

“Alright, kitten, here we go,” she murmurs soothingly to her girl, before kneeling behind Lydia and leaning in to push the blunt tip of the dildo against that still-tight hole.

Lydia makes a noise, and Allison flicks her gaze up, but Lydia pushes back in the next minute greedily and Allison shakes her head.

“No.” Swat. “Moving.” Swat.

“Next time, it's the crop,” she warns as she sinks another inch into Lydia.

She trembles but holds her place as Allison gradually feeds the entire strap-on into her, and there's awe in her voice as she praises Lydia.

“You took it all in, I'm so proud of you, what a good girl for me.” She pets her hands along the back of Lydia's shirt, peeling it up so that she can feel the skin beneath, and then gently sliding her hands along Lydia's skin.

“My perfect, perfect girl,” Allison breathes as her hands reach around to cup Lydia's breasts, kneading gently, thumbs rubbing along over-sensitive nipples. Her right hand releases, trails along the flat stomach, and then around the fabric of Lydia's skirt. Allison drags her nails lightly along Lydia's mound, then softly parts the lips below, gliding along the slippery skin until brushing the erect little nub.

Lydia jerks beneath her but Allison lets it slide, just starts rubbing in circles, varying pace and pressure until Lydia is trembling under her once again.

Allison pulls both hands away, leans back and curls them around Lydia' hipbones. Very slowly, she pulls the strap-on back out, all the way out, reaches to apply some more lube, and then slides it back in, the entire length. She repeats this a few times, and then starts fucking Lydia in earnest, snapping her hips forward and grinding her own clit onto the other end.

Allison can feel heat pooling in her own stomach but she wants Lydia to go first, so she snaps out a command that has Lydia's free hand sliding down between herself and the carpet.

Allison can tell the second she starts touching herself, because Lydia's hips start moving, tiny rolling increments as she fucks herself with her hand.

Allison keeps her pace steady until she hears a certain note in the whimpered voice, a desperate question behind the gag.

“Yeah, kitten,” Allison breathes, “Come for me.”

Lydia does with spectacular fashion, crying out into the gag as she stiffens and shakes apart beneath Allison.

The brunette fucks her ass the whole way through, and then, once Lydia is panting in her gag, moves in a slightly different way, alternating thrusting and grinding until she brings herself over the edge as well, rutting against Lydia's ass as she rides the waves of her own pleasure.

With a soft whimper of her own, Allison pulls the dildo out of her girl, wearily tugs the harness free from her body and collapses onto the floor next to Lydia.

With shaking fingers, Allison removes the gag, gathers Lydia into her arms and peppers her face with soft kisses. “So good for me,” she murmurs, stroking a hand through the strawberry blonde hair.

“Love you.”


	3. Lyrica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Erica as True Alpha

“You've tried this before, Erica, I don't remember you having much success.” Jennifer – Julia – the Darach – whatever she is says, her voice mocking, sneering, but Erica perseveres, slowly pushes her way through the mountain ash barrier as Derek looks on in disbelief.

There's a flash of light as the barrier snaps, and Erica's eyes flow from golden to bright red. She looks up through her lashes with a smirk as she realizes what's happened, tosses soft curls over her shoulder.

“I'm an Alpha now.”

Jennifer, whimpers, scrambles backwards, starts pleading for her life. Erica shakes her head, lists off all the crimes that this woman, this thing, has committed against her Pack as she stalks forward. And then she tears out the evil bitch's throat.

Erica steps back, and then thinks about Peter coming back from the dead, and then keeps going until the Darach's head is completely severed from her body.

Try coming back from that, bitch.

Erica rounds on Deucalion, glances over to Derek and nods. He stalks to the “Demon Wolf” with her, and Derek starts to say something about his mother and Erica shakes her head.

“No, big brother, this is how it's got to be.”

Instead of grabbing Deucalion, Erica holds Derek in place, using newly acquired strength as Boyd steps from the shadows with the sword he'd borrowed from Allison.

“This is for Cora,” he growls and then the sword whistles through the air and the Demon Wolf's head goes flying.

Derek slumps in Erica's arms and she hugs him tighter, goes to the ground with him. “Shh, honey, I know.”

Boyd drops the sword with distaste, kneels and wraps his arms around the duo, and they stay like that for a long minute before Erica finally disentangles.

“You two, find the Nemeton, get our parents and Pack safe.”

She flexes her claws and growls.

“I've got a pair of twins to kill.”

-

“Erica, please.”

Lydia's got the new Alpha's face framed in her hands and she's forcing the girl to look at her.

“They don't need to die.”

Erica growls low, but her eyes blink back to their normal soft brown. “Lyds,” she says softly, tenderly, “they held Cora, forced her down onto Derek's claws, killed a Pack member. I can't let that go, I'm sorry.”

Lydia lets her hands fall away, but Erica lifts up the banshee's chin, kisses her softly, wipes her tears away. “I need to talk to Danny a minute, okay?”

Lydia nods and leans against the wall, crosses her arms. Erica can tel her girlfriend isn't happy, but Erica has to do what's best for the pack.

“Danny...” She hesitates, she doesn't know him that well, but Jackson is his best friend, and Danny's helped them so he's nominally pack.

“Yeah,” he says, looks away. “I know.” She can see his jaw working as he looks over Ethan's prone form, and then he looks at Lydia.

“I'll make sure she gets home safe.”

Erica nods. “Can you call Jackson for me, let him and his dad know that we're alright? Oh and Danny?” Erica flashes red eyes at him. “Make sure Peter knows I'm the Alpha now. He and I are going to have a long talk when they get back from Europe.”

Danny nods, and he and Lydia wander through the doorway.

Erica looks at the murder twins and growls low, claws and fangs extending.

-

Lydia is lying awake in bed when Erica climbs through her window, perches on the window seat.

“You gonna just watch me,” Lydia asks after a few moments of silence. “Because it's a bit creepy.”

“Creepy seems to be the default setting for werewolves.” Erica's tone is light, but as she crawls in with Lydia, the banshee can feel the wetness on her cheeks.

“Oh, baby,” she whispers softly, pulls the Alpha into her arms and holds tight. “I'm so sorry you had to do that.”

Lydia holds her as she cries it all out, cries for all the kids that died, for herself for the deaths she had caused, for Derek who only had his sister back for five minutes.

“Shh, it's alright, you did what you thought was best.”

Finally, Erica's sniffles cease and she ducks out of the bed to clean her face up with a wet cloth in the bathroom.

“Thank you, Lyds, you're the best thing in my life.”

Lydia tilts her head, strawberry blonde curls falling over a shoulder. “That is not the way you thank me properly, miss I-am-the-Alpha.”

Erica quirks a brow, a smirk slowly spreading across her lips, and she crawls back onto the bed. This time it's different, this time she's all predator as she climbs on top of Lydia, pulls her arms up to pin them over her head.

“Really.” Erica buries her nose in the crook of the banshee's neck, inhales the scent of Lydia, of home, of Pack, and feels something shredded in her soul start to heal. “Why don't you tell me exactly how I can thank you.”

Lydia turns her head, whispers into Erica's ear at length.

The Alpha can't help it, she tosses her head back and laughs.

“As you wish, my lady,” she grins, letting go of Lydia's wrists and sliding her hand down the banshee's arms.

Slowly, teasingly, she trails her fingers lightly over the soft skin, leaning in to kiss Lydia gently, and then climbs lightly off the bed.

“Be right back, princess.”

Lydia props herself up on her elbows, watches Erica pop out the bedroom door with a soft smile on her face.

Erica returns ten minutes later with two bowls of ice cream, chocolate with whipped cream on top, Lydia's favorite, and crawls into bed with her.

Lydia pops open her laptop and puts something on Netflix, curls into Erica's side as the eat their dessert together.

When the episode is over, Lydia turns to look at Erica, kisses her cheek.

“It's all going to be okay. You're going to be a great Alpha.”

Erica smiles, a bit shyly, and looks at her girlfriend. “You really think I can do it, Lyds?”

“Of course. You're the strongest person I know. Plus, you've got me to tell you when you fuck up.”

Erica laughs and pulls Lydia into a hug.

“Yeah. We're all gonna be okay.”


	4. Allyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lydia/allison/kira- trans* au
> 
> Warning for Stiles being an asshole to a transgender Kira.

It's Stiles who finds out Kira's secret, practicing newly acquired hacking skills, doing background checks on his friends. For a minute, he feels like he used to know someone who would do that for him, but the memory fades and Stiles shakes his head as the idea trickles away.

He finds a hospital stay, a series of them, major surgeries it looks like, and then there's an old archive without updated birth certificates, and it's all laid out in front of him.

Stiles impresses himself with his thoroughness sometimes, and so he's smug when he heads to the pack meeting, thinking they'll have this inside secret, and she'll be amazed that he found out. Stiles is waiting for her, vibrating in his seat, until she comes in, and the he lifts his face up, throws her a wink and says, “Hi, Kevin.”

What he hadn't been expecting was that she'd freeze and burst into tears, and run in the back room, or that Malia, his Malia – wait there's something not right – no lost it, his Malia would round on him and start growling.

“Whoa,” he says, lifting his hands in confusion, “what the hell?”

“Seriously. Dick move, dude.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at Scott. “Wait, dude, you knew?”

“Of course,”Scott nods, “I'm her Alpha, she trusts me.”

“Why didn't anyone tell me?”

“Because you're an ass.” Stiles glares at Peter, who's apparently never going to get over lurking in the shadows. “Because we all knew you'd hurt Kira if you knew. And so you have.”

Stiles scoffs. “I was just joking with her. I have, like, a ton of drag queen friends from the Jungle, I'm cool with it.”

“Go home, Stiles, get on your computer and do some research. And when you can tell me why what you've done is wrong, you can come back.”

“Really, Scott, you're gonna go there? Gonna banish me from the Pack?”

Scott flashes red eyes and nods firmly.

-

Kira runs off crying and Lydia immediately follows her into the guest bedroom, pulls the unresisting girl into her arms and holds her there.

Allison comes in shyly a minute later, shuts and locks the door behind her. “Hey, sweetie,” she says softly, “You okay?”

Kira shakes her head. “He's gonna tell everyone, and he's going to bring it up every time, and I wanted so bad for us to be friends for Scott, but he's just so mean.” Kira hiccups and Lydia shushes her, pets a hand through the long straight dark hair.

“I'm not sure, I understand?” Allison begins, but stops as Lydia shakes her head.

“Come here, Ally, Kira needs some love.”

Allison's eyes widen at Lydia's phrasing, and then dart to Kira. “You sure?”

Lydia nods, and the taller brunette climbs onto the bed on the opposite side of Kira, slides her arms around on top of Lydia's and they just hold the kitsune for a few minutes.

Lydia takes initiative, kisses Kira's cheek softly, then kisses again, halfway to her lips, and then another at the corner of Kira's mouth.

“L-Lydia?” Kira's eyes go wide.

Instead of an answer, Lydia reaches across and tugs Allison close, kisses her just a few inches away from Kira.

“Oh my god, you guys.”

Kira blinks as Lydia turns her face, leans in close to brush her lips over the kitsune's. Kira freezes.

“You are a beautiful and wonderful girl, Kira Yukimura, and Allison and I are going to show you that.”

Kira lets herself be gently tugged back by Allison, squirms slightly as the older girl presses her lips to the kitsune's neck.

“I've never-” She starts, dark eyes flicking to Lydia, then hesitating.

Lydia tilts her head. “Is this okay? You okay with me and Ally?”

“Y-Yeah, I think- Yeah.” She breathes out as Allison nips at her ear.

“The second you feel uncomfortable, just say so. You're safe with us, sweetheart.”

Kira nods and Lydia props herself up on her side, turns the younger girl's face to her and starts kissing, gentle, soft presses of lips.

Kira makes a soft noise as Allison licks a stripe across her neck to kiss the crook of her neck, tugging the collar of her shirt down to trace Kira's collarbone with her tongue.

“Oh!” Kira gasps and shifts upwards.

Lydia takes advantage of the younger girl's parted lips to licks her tongue across them, flicking it into Kira's mouth to touch against the kitsune's tongue before pulling back.

“Still okay?” Kira nods, three times fast, swallowing hard as Allison nips at her skin again.

“Ally's a biter but she won't hurt you,” Lydia murmurs, “unless you want her to.”

Kira giggles nervously and Lydia distracts her with more kisses as her hand rucks up Kira's shirt and slides underneath. Lydia traces her nails lightly across the smooth skin, causing a giggle and a shiver.

Allison sits up, turns a grin to Lydia, then back to Kira. “Kira, Yukimura, are you ticklish?”

Her eyes open wide and she shakes her head, but it's too late, as both girls team up against her. Before too long, peals of laughter are ringing out, and it's not until she's breathless and smiling that the older duo relent and leave her alone.

“Better?” Lydia grins and snuggles up to Kira's side.

Kira nods after a minute and smiles, wide and bright. “Yeah, much better.”

“Good, and Kira?” Allison lifts up on her elbow and catches the kitsune's eye. “Don't you worry about Stiles. I will handle him.” Her gaze turns from soft and caring to hard and steely.

Kira nods and smiles shyly. “Thank you, girls.”

Lydia props herself up too. “Any time, sweetie, and I would be more than happy to continue this somewhere less...somebody else's house, okay?”

Kira bites her lips and nods. “I think.. I might like that too.”

“Good, shall we get back to the meeting?”

The girls help fix her shirt and hair, Allison wipes her tears with a cloth, and when they go back into the other room, they each hold one of Kira's hands in theirs.

-

After the pack meeting, Peter pulls Kira aside, slides her a business card.

Kira blinks wide-eyed at him, still nervous about the undead wolf, and he looks at her a long minute, and there's something in his eyes she can't quite read.

“Human doctors can only do so much.”

With a cryptic half-smirk, Peter vanishes into the shadows.

Kira blinks again, and then looks at the card, smiling slowly. For the first time in a long time, Kira feels loved and accepted for who she is.

-

Stiles shows up on her doorstep with flowers and a brand new blade sharpener, and promises to do better.

He keeps his promise.


	5. Harley/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kira/Harley - saving someone

“Hey, Sparks, I need a favor.”

Kira blinks up at the girl, _who she has never seen before_ , as she pulls out a chair and straddles it, looks pointedly at the kitsune.

Kira looks around, and then back at the girl. “Uhm. Hi, I don't know what – ”

“Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. My aunt's missing and my uncle's being mysterious, well moreso than usual, and I need to find her.”

Kira furrows a brow. “Who _are_ you?”

“Harley, old friend of your Emissary and Alpha, druid-in-training, niece of Ms. Morrell and Dr. Deaton. There, you've got my credentials, we need to go _now_.”

“But, I can't just _leave_ during the middle of school, and they've never mentioned you. _No one's_ ever mentioned you!”

Harley wrinkles up her nose. “Yeah, that spell went kind of wrong, but I've got a much better handle on things now.”

“Everything okay, Kira?” She looks up to see Scott standing behind her.

“Scott, do you know this girl? She wants me to help her.”

Scott looks around and then down at Kira. “What girl?”

“Harley...” She starts, and then trails off as she looks, and the girl is gone.

“Harley moved away a couple years ago.” Scott frowns. “I think. I can't remember.”

Kira blinks and shakes her head. “C'mon, we're going to be late for Econ.”

-

“So, yeah, me again.”

Kira startles and drops her lacrosse stick, the sounds echoing in the empty girl's locker room.

“Harley.”

“Yeah, listen, the window for the spell is closing, and I really need your power.”

“Why does everyone think you moved away?”

Harley looks down, scuffs her foot. “Well, Scott and Stiles were being super obnoxious and loud about him being a wolf, and I found a spell that was just supposed to erase the memory of us being friends. There was someone hunting down Emissaries, and they can't keep a secret to save their lives. Only, something went wrong.” She shakes her head and sighs. “It worked okay on Scott, but then it hit Stiles, and it kind of exploded, and, well, no supernatural creature who was in Beacon Hills when I cast the spell can hear or see me. Fortunately, I waited until my aunt and uncle were out of town, so at least I still have them. But you weren't here, and I need to draw on your power to fuel this spell, and there's only like an hour left. _Please_!”

Kira looks at her, imagines what it must be like, and then sighs and nods. “What do you need?”

-

“Scott, Ms. Morrell is in trouble,” Kira gasps out into her phone. “The old quarry outside of town.”

Her hand brushes along the top of Harley's head where the girl is passed out in her lap. “Yeah, I'm alright. Just go get her.”

“Thank you, Kira,” sounds a familiar voice as she hangs up, and the kitsune looks up to see Deaton climbing onto the roof. “For assisting my erstwhile niece.”

“And your sister.” Kira mumbles.

Deaton hesitates for the briefest of seconds and then nods. “Of course.” He scoops Harley up and carries her out, Kira shuffling after them. “Are you alright to get home?”

Kira nods tiredly, then startles as her phone rings.

“Mom?”

-

Kira's got her arm around the now awake Harley, both of their eyes wide as the druid and kitsune face off, and their murmurs are too quiet for the girls to hear, but it doesn't look pleasant, for all their calm exteriors.

“I didn't even know they knew each other,” Kira whispers to Harley, who snuggles close to leech the kitsune's warmth.

“Can't be that many hundred plus year old people from Beacon Hills, Sparks,” Harley suggests, “They had to have run across each other at some point.”

Kira shakes her head sadly. “I just want to be normal again, worrying about grades and who's taking me to homecoming and whether my hair is okay.”

“Your hair is beautiful,” Harley says, lifting a hand and running her fingers through it.

Kira's not prepared for the shiver that runs through her as she turns and looks at Harley. “Uhm. Thanks.”

Harley grins. “Come on, lets go get some pizza and let the grown-ups fight.”

Kira glances over to where the duo still haven't said a word, shivers, and tucks her hand in Harley's.

“It's a date.”

 


	6. Kali/Braeden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kali/Braeden with both of them after the same girl

“Marin's never going to want to date you, she's _mine_.” Kali's up in Braeden's face, shoving the other girl up against the lockers in the girls' locker room, and sneering.

Right up until Braeden hooks her ankle around Kali's and flips her, pinning the older girl on the ground, straddling her with a fist twisted in the fabric of her jersey and smirking.

“I'm pretty sure that _she_ broke up with you. In fact, I recall hearing her say, I don't ever want to see you again, Kali.”

Kali squirms and tries to shove Braeden off of her, but for all that they're exactly the same size, she can't seem to get purchase.

Braden laughs. “This is why I get more playing time than you. You just don't know how to use your body.” She hops to her feet, looking down at the other forward laying on the floor. “Probably why Marin dumped your sorry ass, too.”

She swaggers away, grabbing her towel and heading to the showers.

Kali grinds her teeth and pushes up from the floor, punches the wall of lockers, and then stalks her own way to the shower. She's still pissed and humiliated, and then she sees Braeden basically flaunting herself, and to make it worse, she actually humming to herself smugly.

Before she knows what she's doing, Kali tosses her towel on the half-wall and stalks over to where Braeden is soaping herself up. Kali grabs the back of her neck and shoves the girl's face in the water, and then pins her up against the cold shower wall as she's trying to blink the water from her eyes.

“I'll show you how I use my body,” she growls as she secures both of Braeden's wrists on her left hand, while her right slides down the soapy skin to rub her thumb across an already peaked nipple. Braeden can't hide her gasp, but its swallowed by Kali's lips crushing against hers. Kali nips at Braeden's lower lip and tugs a bit as her finger and thumb roll the captive nipple between them. Braeden arches forward in spite of herself, and Kali slots her thigh in between the other girl's legs.

Kali moves her mouth to Braeden's neck next, sucking a bruise into the soft skin, smirking at the mark before she leans in to whisper into Braeden's ear. “I'm going to show you how I use _your_ body.” Kali lets go of Braeden's wrists as she lowers her head to the pinned girl's nipple, flicking her tongue over it as her fingers move down to cup between Braeden's legs, middle finger sliding along the cleft teasingly, before sliding slowly into Braeden's already slick hole.

Kali looks up and smirks. “Mm, you like this, don't you?”

Braeden's brow furrows as she blinks away the fog of pleasure, and she grabs a handful of Kali's hair, ostensibly to pull her away, but the kneeling girl just takes that nipple in her mouth and suckles on it. Meanwhile her finger pulls free from Braeden and slides forward to rub along the girl's clit, and she makes a pleased sound around the nipple in her mouth as Braeden jerks, hips rolling forward into the teasing finger, seeking more.

Kali gives it to her, adding a second finger and moving in circles around the tight little nub as she switches to the other nipple, Kali's right hand sliding around to knead at Braeden's ass.

Braeden's breath hitches, and she lifts a fist to her mouth to silence herself.

Kali redoubles her efforts, and before long Braeden is shuddering in her grasp, body stiffening as she orgasms, then slumping up against the wall. Kali keeps rubbing until Braeden whimpers and pulls away. Kali lets her go, rising and shivering at the now-cool shower. She walks over to her own shower, turning it on, exhaling softly as she steps into the heat.

She's almost done with her shower when Braeden joins her, chin lifted defiantly as she reaches out for Kali and tugs the other girl's body to her own. She leans in for a kiss, and it's as if she's asking Kali a question. If so, it's answered enthusiastically, Kali's lips opening up for Braeden's tongue, legs parting for questing fingers.

Marin wanders into the showers, the point guard crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as she sees the two together, then going back to grab her things, deciding she's going to shower at home. The two girls in the shower never notice she was there.


	7. Kalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marin/Kali with Marin as Kali's handler

“Ah, Ms. Morrell, how lovely you could join us.”

Marin's lips thin as the smooth tones of Deucalion's voice echo out as he steps from the shadows, a woman she doesn't know trailing in his wake.

“I don't recall having been given a choice,” she says coolly, nodding to herself as the woman's eyes flash intermittently red.

“I'd like you to meet a friend of mine,” he continues as if she hadn't spoken. “She's in need of your services.”

Kali eyes the smaller woman suspiciously, while Marin's attention is on Deucalion. “Explain.”

Deucalion ignores her demand. “Kali, this is Marin Morrell. She'll take care of all your needs.”

“Ms. Morrell,” he inclines his head in a goodbye, and saunters away.

Marin sets her jaw and then looks over Kali from head to toe. “Born or Bitten?”

The eyes flash red again, and a subvocal growl comes from the wolf as she shifts into a defensive posture without realizing it.

“Bitten then,” Marin says, tensing subtly as she readies a spell. “Rising to Alpha so quickly, you must be clever and ruthless.” The druid flexes her fingers. “But strength, Kali, is what you'll need now. The Alpha spark is overwhelming you isn't it? All that power surging through you, raging currents of seething red.” She steps closer and releases the spell, tilts her head as Kali screams and falls to the ground. “Pain will help you control it.”

The warehouse echoes with Kali's screams until the woman is shaking, covered in sweat, and so wrung out she can't shift at all.

Marin switches tactics.

“There you go, sweet girl,” she croons, “Now you're in the right mindset.” She pulls the taller woman into her lap, stroking her cheek, her side, her hip, and making soft soothing noises until Kali's breathing calms and she closes her eyes.

“Remember this peace,” Marin whispers, petting Kali's hair, “the way this feels.”

Marin tugs Kali to her feet, and leads her to the SUV and throws open the back. The druid lifts a syringe and plunges it into the side of Kali's neck, catching her as she slumps, and shoving her into the open back of the vehicle.

-

When Kali awakens, she's in a dog kennel, arms and legs chained to the sides...and she's completely nude. Her eyes flare red and she roars out for her Pack.

Marin glances up from where she's reading a magazine. “You killed them all, remember?”

Kali snarls at her and tugs at the chains, does everything she can think of to get free. Nothing gives.

Marin ignores her until she gives up.

“Hungry, sweet girl?” she asks softly.

Kali growls.

“Oh, you'd prefer to go back to training again? As you wish.” Marin rolls up her sleeves and extends her hands, calling on the spell again.

-

When she's done for the day, Marin feeds the exhausted Kali from her hand, holds a bottle up so that she can sip, and then pets the woman softly, gently, until she can't help but lift into the touches. And it's so nice and relaxing that she doesn't even notice that Marin's hand is kneading her breast until the clever fingers pinch a nipple lightly and roll it. Kali tries to jerk away, but, of course, she can't.

“Shh, I'm going to take care of you,” Marin soothes as her other hand slides between Kali's legs, just gently caressing. It's not long before Kali's pressing into the touch in spite of herself, and whining when Marin withdraws her hands just before the wolf hits that edge.

“You have to earn that, sweet girl,” Marin says, pressing her slick fingers into Kali's mouth, stroking the werewolf's throat as she licks the smaller woman's finger's clean.

-

Kali earns her first orgasm, and a bigger cage, three weeks later, when she shifts at will despite the pain and follows all of Marin's directives to the letter. Kali chooses to have it in Marin's lap, her favorite place to be, writhing against the druid's fingers, listening to the soft compliments falling from those lips as she works herself up, but holds back, waiting for permission.

Marin praises her for her obedience and then gives her what she's been craving, holding Kali tight as she shudders and convulses in the druid's lap. Afterward, Marin feeds Kali from her own plate, and then lets her sleep at the foot of Marin's bed, though she's still wrapped in those unbreakable chains.

Kali wakes up as she's pushed on her back, the druid settling herself sleepily onto the wolf's face, grinding down as Kali flicks her tongue over those wet folds over and over again until Marin presses down hard and then comes with a series of soft gasps.

“Good girl,” she says softly as she climbs off, stroking Kali's hair and smiling at the glazed eyes and the face covered with her juices. “Go back to sleep.”

Kali licks her lips and complies.

-

“You've done well,” Deucalion murmurs as he watches Kali fight, listening for Marin's whispered commands and following them instantly, flawlessly executing the maneuvers, and shifting to whichever form Marin requests.

“I always do,” she says flatly. “And I've yet to get my brother back.”

“Soon, my Emissary.” Deucalion smiles gently. “Soon.”

Marin snorts as she turns and starts to leave, stopping only when Kali calls her name in distress. She doesn't turn around. “Deucalion owns you now, sweet girl,” she says under her breath, and then walks away.


	8. Maeden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a story from Marin's childhood

Marin curls into her girlfriend's side, absently staring into the fire. Braeden smooths a hand over her hair gently and smiles softly. "Where you at, babe?"

The long lashes blink once, not wavering from their target. "The fire, it always comes back to fire," she says softly and then finally makes eye contact with her beloved mercenary. "I used to have nightmares about fire when I was young.”

Braeden arches one brow. Marin never talks about her childhood. Or her age. It had bothered Braeden at first, but she somehow manages to take it for granted now that her life partner is two hundred plus years old.

“Alan would hold me and tell me stories before he left,” Marin says, laying her head on Braeden's shoulder. The taller woman places a gentle kiss to the top of Marin's head silently.

“It was only later that I realized he was telling me true stories, his own dreams that would later become reality. He dreamed Talia ninety years before she was born. He knew that they would love each other, and that they would never be able to be together.”

Braeden stares into the fire as well, tries to imagine it.

“I dreamed of fire frequently enough that Mother was certain it was a true sending, but I could never get enough details to know when or where it was going to happen.”

“The Hale fire,” Braeden murmurs, and Marin nods against her shoulder.

“That's when they stopped. But by then I was no longer afraid of fire.” She's silent a long moment, then emits a soft chuckle. “I was terrified that our house would burn down. Fire was a much bigger problem then, and I used to go around the house, obsessively checking every candle and fireplace over and over the day after I'd had the dream again.”

Braeden hugs her tighter.

“Alan could distract me where no one else could though, could tear me away from my childhood certainty of death by fire, and take me out into the forests, show me birds nests and animal dens, teach me whatever he'd learned of herbs from the local healer. There weren't really doctors then as you think of them now. And then he left. It was very bad for a while, especially through my adolescence. There were times where Mother had to drug me. Milk of the Poppy they called it then, something she learned from her father, an Egyptian physician.”

“Opium?!” Braeden shudders, thinks of some of the pictures she'd seen of those addicts, shakes her head. “It's hard to imagine. So,” she asks curiously, “Why did your brother leave?”

“He knew his destiny was elsewhere, and so Alan began to travel. He studied medicine in every country that could teach him something. He visited known Emissaries and met others, learned all he could of that craft as well. Not all of us attach ourselves to wolfpacks. Most choose to be independent.”

“But you chose Deucalion?”

“Long before he became the Demon Wolf.” Marin sighs softly. “He loved Talia too, you know. I've always suspected he was Derek's father.”

“Did you love him?”

Braeden feels Marin get very still beside her. “I did. And then he became something unlovable.”

“And now?”

Marin turns her face up to Braeden, kisses the taller woman's cheek. “I choose you.”

“And now I'm a Pokemon.”

Marin furrows a brow in question.

Braeden shakes her head. “Nevermind. C'mon,” she stands up and scoops her lover up in her arms easily, holds her bridal style and kisses her thoroughly, “lets go to bed and you can try to convince me. At least twice.”

Marin laughs and buries her teeth at the base of Braeden's neck and then traces her tongue along the raised scars there. “It would be my absolute pleasure.”


	9. Melissa/Janelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a story from when Melissa was pregnant

“You're an idiot.”

It had grown to become the refrain of their marriage, and Melissa frequently wished to go back and tell her younger self that intense dark eyes, a rakish smile, and an admittedly gorgeous body was not enough to build a relationship on. Then again, some _had_ told her, most insistently her mother, who she'd brushed off as envious.

Envious.

Of her.

Melissa sighed and sent her apologies heavenward where Mami and Papi were resting, hopefully not looking down on her and seeing her go through this.

“Hormones kicking up again?” Rafael said to the tv, not looking away from the Angels game. He swore softly in Spanish as somebody flubbed something, and then took a drink of his beer, grimacing at the warmth of it. “Grab me a fresh one, _querida_?”

“You forgot to pay the water bill,” she growls as she slaps it against his chest and takes the warm beer, waddling toward the kitchen to refresh his drink.

“I'll take care of it,” he promises without looking, reaching for the beer. She smacks it into his hand and goes to sit down in the kitchen, watches the sky through the window absently as she does the dishes. Melissa dreams of being a nurse, of getting out of the house and doing something good for herself.

It's not meant to be, she knows that, pressing the knuckles of her hand into a particularly tight muscles at the small of her back as she lets the water drain from the sink. Rafael will make enough to care for them both – all three of them – once he's done with the academy in a few weeks.

She sighs and rests her forehead on her buried hands, hunching over her rounded stomach. This little one was not supposed to have happened, an accident that caused her and Rafael to rush into marriage as soon as she'd found out.

Unfortunately, now she had to live with him. Forever.

It could be worse, Melissa reminds herself, he hasn't taken a fist to her yet, unlike one of the other ladies in her lamaze class. Mrs. Lahey hid it pretty well, but for those who knew what to look for, it was easy to see.

The phone rings. Melissa doesn't lift her head.

“Grab that, will you?.”

With a sigh, Melissa heaves herself out of her seat and answers the phone.

“Hello?”

“Melissa, it's Janelle.”

Melissa is silent.

“Please, I need to see you.”

She sighs. “When?”

“Now.”

Melissa thinks it over and then covers the reciever, yells into the other room. “I'm going out for a while.”

“Bring home dinner,” is the reply.

-

Janelle is waiting for her at their old spot, one particular picnic bench among many at the high school.

“You look good, 'Liss,” she says with a smile.

“I'm a damn whale,” Melissa returns.

“You're _beautiful_ ,” Janelle reaches out, as if to stroke her face, and then halts, snatches her hand back as if it's on fire, as if she's just remembered that she doesn't get to touch anymore. “Anyway,” she says, looking down, “I'm leaving town. I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“What?” Melissa is shocked. “Why?”

“I can't be here, can't see you with _him_. I need to get away, to start fresh somewhere else.” Janelle lifts her chin up. “I'm going to medical school.”

Melissa thinks about her dream to be a nurse and smiles wanly. “You'll be the best doctor that's ever been.”

Janelle must sense something in her voice, because she leans forward slightly, eyes intent on her former lover's face. “It's not too late, you could still come with me.”

“I think I've shamed my family enough for one lifetime,” Melissa says sadly.

After that, there's nothing more to say, and Melissa turns away and goes back to her husband.

-

Nearly twenty years later, her son's a werewolf and there's some sort of disease attacking them, and the CDC comes to town. Everyone's running around trying to find their children, to get them to safety, but Melissa's at the hospital, bossing the other nurses around, setting up quarantine tents and assisting Deaton the best she can.

And then Janelle walks into the ER, poised and confident and every bit as gorgeous as Melissa remembers. They lock eyes across the chaos, and at first the look on the doctor's face is stunned, but then she smiles, a warm invitation, and after a couple heartbeats, Melissa nods and returns the smile.

Maybe after the chaos dies down, there'll be time for coffee and conversation and fresh starts.


	10. Maeden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marin/Braeden please. Being badassery on a hunt with each other. In all that leather they wear

“Down,” yells a voice, and Braeden, instinct hones after years of fighting, drops immediately, and then flattens herself to the ground as a stream of green fire blossoms right over her head – and incinerates the wendigo she'd been battling.

“Thanks – ” she starts to say as she rises, brushes off the sleeves of her leather coat, and then halts as she catches sight of her rescuer. “Marin.” Her voice is flat, disguising the multitude of emotions that sure as she sees her former lover.

Marin smiles but it's that placid, calm druid smile that masks her true feelings. And then there's no more time for conversation as another monster rears its head behind Marin and Braeden lifts her rifle and shoots it in the face.

For a brief second, Marin thought that Braeden was going to shoot her, the merc saw that clearly in the usually hard to read face, and she has to turn away, bury the familiar pain in her heart and continue on with the battle.

Marin's acquired the mercenary's habit of wearing a leather jacket, Braeden notices, though she's given it her own personal twist, because if that coat isn't designer, she doesn't know her fashion.

“Nice threads,” she remarks after slicing a wendigo's head off.

“It was a gift,” Marin remarks, “from a grateful client.” She mutters under her breath and extends her hand, and the final beast shrivels up like a raisin and then turns to ash that blows away in the wind.

Braeden blinks. “Well that's a nasty spell.”

Marin grins and nods. “My own creation.”

 _We make a good team_ , Braeden thinks, not for the first time, and then quashes the thought. “Thanks for the assist, why are you here?”

“I need something from you.”

 _Of course._ “Which is?”

Marin tugs on a leather glove and grabs a soft cloth from her pocket, starts wiping down the bodies that are left of any evidence. “I need a young wolf rescued.”

“From?” Braeden crosses her arms, waiting for the catch.

Marin flicks those gorgeous eyes up to the taller woman. “Deucalion.”

-

Braeden's nursing a glass of Jack when Marin appears out of nowhere, slides a manila envelope across the hardwood bar to her. Braeden tucks it in her satchel without saying a word, without counting it.

“Brae – ”

“Nothing's changed,” the mercenary says into her whiskey.

When she looks back up, Marin is gone.

-

“Why are we doing this again?” Braeden hisses at the tiny druid.

“Hush,” Marin says absently as they haul Derek's body from the rocks that he'd been leaning against. Well, Braeden's hauling him, Marin's leading the way, until they come to a clearing just over the rise of a hill from the church where Scott's pack is currently battling him.

“Thank you, ladies,” Alan murmurs as Braeden lays Derek out on a blanket.

Braeden nods and then steps back. Marin's brother gives her the creeps.

She looks over to see Marin watching her. Braeden arches a brow, but the druid turns away and disappears. Braeden shrugs and heads back to the church.

-

“So, France..” Marin says as she settles into the chair across from Braeden at an open air cafe in Paris.

Braeden has long since given up being surprised that the druid can find her anywhere.

“Isaac's here,” she says softly.

“Ah,” Marin remarks and then glances up at the waiter. “I'll take that tea to go.”

“Ms. Morrell?” Isaac remarks in surprise as he comes back to the table with their order. “What are you doing here?”

Marin looks him over, notes how he's grown into that lanky frame, how the angelic softness has turned into an unearthly beauty.

“Checking on you,” she smiles professionally. “How are you adjusting?”

“I'm good,” he says, turning to smile at Braeden. “She's been helping me.”

“Excellent,” Marin says as her tea arrives. “Be well.”

And then she's gone.

-

“God I fucking hate snakes.” Braeden mutters to herself, wondering why she'd even taken this job.

“They're not that fond of you either,” a voice says and only years of training keeps Braeden from jumping.

“I suppose they told you that,” she says calmly, and continues stalking down the tunnel, ignoring the voice of relief at having Marin at her back.

“After their own fashion,” the druid says, and then then snake men descend upon them and there's no time for talking for a while.

After they've exterminated the nest, which turns out to be thirty not three as she'd been informed, she looks at Marin, who's as covered in ichor and chunks of flesh, that gleam in her eye that she always has after a fight.

“You're gorgeous,” she breathes, not even realizing that she said it out loud for a second. And then Marin swivels, impossibly slowly, and focuses those deep, amazing eyes on the mercenary.

“Brae – ”

The taller woman closes her eyes, owns her comment. “You always have been. The most beautiful woman.” She takes a deep breath and looks down, a tear slipping across her cheek. “Twelve years later and I still love you. Why, Marin? Why can't you let me go?”

Marin just reaches out and takes Braeden's hand in hers. “I'm old, Braeden, much older than you realize, and I've never been drawn to someone time and time again like I am you. Whatever this is – ” and Marin's not going down the 'love' road – “it's mutual and strong, Brae, so strong.”

Braeden doesn't feel strong, she feels weak. Her mind screams at her that all the reasons that she left Marin years ago are valid, nothing's changed, but she doesn't step away as Marin moves into her arms, just hold the shorter woman in silence.

Later on, once they've had a shower and are moving together in some strange hotel room bed, Braeden thinks maybe things have changed after all. Maybe this time, they can make it work.


	11. Kalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kali/Marin, Kali has a thing for Emissaries

Kali is the Emissary's lover.

She was her own Emissary's lover, and when she joins Deucalion's pack, she falls into bed with his druid too. So when Deucalion gets pissed off at the Emissary and slits his throat, and then immediately acquires a new one, Kali assumes she will easily slide into bed with this one. Only, Marin is different. She's not like either of the other druids Kali has known. She's not impressed by Kali's body, or flattered by her interest. Marin looks at her only once, then thoroughly ignores her.

Kali is...confused. She takes to lurking around Marin, tugging her sleeping mat to a few feet away if they're in a wide open space, sleeping in front of Marin's door if they're in some sort of building. She watches jealously for sign that Marin's interested in anyone else – Kali will gut them with her claws – but she seems the same, cool and controlled and absolutely indifferent.

For the first time in a long, long time, Kali's unsure, doesn't know where she stands, and Deuc seems just as bemused by his new Emissary. Marin doesn't treat him with kid gloves, actively opposes him, stares him down in private and supports him to his pack.

Kali starts to think Marin is far more special than those who previously held her position. Deuc must think so too, because he tugs her aside one day and tells her to guard Marin with her life. She would have done so anyway, but now she has _orders_ to do so, now she can get a little closer in the name of protection.

That night she sets her bedroll up on the inside of Marin's door and sits down on it, crossing her arms defensively, daring Marin to call her out on it. Marin just ignores her and goes about her usual nightly business, and Kali can't resist watching, feeling an odd kind of warmth that she gets to see this part of Marin that no one else does.

Kali watches as Marin pads from the hotel bathroom in a flimsy nightgown, and settles down at the desk. The druid pulls out a tiny jar of something and pours some on her fingers, lifts it up and runs the shiny substance along the part of her hair. Then she creates another part with her free hands and rubs the oil into her scalp there.

“What's that?” Kali's asking before she can stop herself, and for once, Marin responds.

“It's a blend I make myself. My mother used to oil my scalp when I was little, many, many years ago.” Marin continues as Kali digests this information.

“Why?”

Marin answers again and Kali has never gotten this much attention from the druid. “To keep my scalp from getting dry and itchy.” She turns and eyes the wolf. “Have you never had your scalp oiled?”

Kali shakes her head. “Never had a mother.”

Marin looks at her for a long minute, and then seems to make some sort of decision. “Come here. Sit down in front of me.”

Kali twitches, and curses herself for feeling like an eager puppy, but she goes, she's not going to risk upsetting the one person other than her Alpha whose opinions she cares about. She's tense when her back is turned toward Marin and she wonders if the Emissary knows how much trust she's being given right now. Kali doesn't even turn her back to Deuc.

And then Marin's slippery fingertips are massing into her skin as she gently makes parts in Kali's hair, and Kali melts like a popsicle in the summer sun. She's never felt anything like this before, and she doesn't realize that she's making soft noises until Marin chuckles.

“I gather you like that.”

Kali flushes and sets her jaw, but she feels oddly calm and relaxed as she curls up in her bedroll that night, and even more devoted to making Marin like her.

Kali starts bringing Marin gifts. Little things, but things Kali notices the shorter woman likes or had but run out of. Marin starts talking to her, tells her stories and even plays games with her every now and then.

Kali makes Marin laugh once when she makes an unexpected move and wins the game, and Kali thinks that Marin in the most beautiful woman that ever existed.

One night after they've wiped out a pack, she hears Marin crying into her pillow. Kali creeps over to gingerly perch on the edge of the Emissary's bed and rest her hand on Marin's shoulder.

“She was a friend of mine,” Marin answers the unspoken question. Kali knows she's talking about the other pack's Emissary, who Deuc had made an example out of.

“I'm sorry,” Kali says, and is surprised to find she means it. She doesn't like to see Marin in pain and without thinking, she reaches out to brush the tears away. Marin looks up at her and Kali stares down and the moment seems to last forever.

Kali's not sure who kisses who, but their lips are crushed together. Although that's all they do that night, just hold each other and exchange kisses, Kali knows that this Emissary is the one she's going to be with forever.


	12. Allyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Honey, do you realize we can see you?"

Kira freezes in place and turns around slowly, to see Lydia and Ally leaning on opposite sides of the doorway, watching her dance in her towel.

“Oh, uh, hi guys,” Kira blushes. “I didn’t realize anyone was awake yet.”

Lydia steps forward and tugs the earbuds from Kira’s ears. “You shouldn’t use these while your hair’s still wet.” 

“C’mere,” Ally beckons. “I’ll dry your hair for you.”

Kira clutches her towel tighter around herself, uncertain of the two older girls, given that this is their first sleepover together, but unwilling to do anything that might make them not like her. SO she sits down on the bench at the end of her bed, and Ally picks up a towel and starts rubbing her head with it.  It feels really nice, and Kira’s eyes close automatically.

Lydia grabs another towel and stars drying her shoulder and then her legs, and Kira doesn’t notice right away when the towel she’s wearing slips a bit, not until she feels the surface being pulled across her chest, rubbing over her nipples.  Her eyes open and she reaches for the towel, but Lydia’s already tugging it free, while Ally’s hands settles on her shoulders and pull her backwards.

Kira starts to protest, but Ally’s lips crash down onto hers, and she’s confused and uncertain.  And then she feels Lydia’s mouth pressing soft kisses between her legs, and she stops thinking at all.


	13. Allica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You know, I was sent here to kill you."

Erica leans back against the bar, the ambient noise hiding the threat from anyone without sensitive werewolf hearing. She tiles her head, the long, blonde curls falling away to bare the side of her neck.

“And…?” One perfect brow arches up, gaze raking over the hunter’s body, knowing she must have at least twelve weapons on her.

“And…” Allison steps closer. “I’ve thought of something  _better_ to do to you.”

Erica doesn’t move as the other woman moves closer, lets one hand fall to rest on Erica’s fishnet-clad thigh. She closes her eyes to hide the flare of gold as Allison leans in and whispers into her ear, tells her all the things that she’s got in mind.

Erica slides sinuously off the stool. “I’ve got a room upstairs.”


	14. Melissa/Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Victoria/Melissa, //My dear mistress has a heart // Soft as those kind looks she gave me // When with love's resistless art // And her eyes, she did enslave me;
> 
> Tags: D/s, Mommy Kink, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Victoria

It was her eyes, those soft brown pools of warmth and love.  It was Melissa’s eyes that broke her wall of ice and let the dammed up tears flow down porcelain cheeks.

“Shh, honey, I know,” said Melissa, pulling Victoria into her arms. “It’s okay.  Everything’s going to be alright.”

For so long, she’d bottled up everything about losing Chris and Allison, became a stone statue, but Melissa had somehow seen through all of it, and gradually, with kind words and soft touches, brought her to this moment.

“Thank you,” she whispers quietly, cheek pressed against that soft breast as Melissa’s hands runs through her hair.

“Of course, honey, that’s what I’m here for,” Melissa says lightly, and then presses lips to the top of Victoria’s head. “Now, how about a nice, warm bath?”

Victoria nods, lifts her tear-stained face up as Melissa rises, then crawls after her to the bathroom, kneeling gracefully by the doorway. When she’s told to, Victoria slips from the filmy dress that she wears for Melissa and then waits patiently.

She lifts her chin as Melissa sweeps her hair out of the way and unfastens the soft gray leather collar. Victoria has a moment of panic, but Melissa’s sure hand clamps down around the back of her neck, grounding her in place.

“I got you honey, Always got you,” Melissa says soothingly and then assists Victoria to the bathtub.  It’s a little hot for her tastes, and she hisses a little as she climbs in.

“A little heat is good for you,” Melissa winks as she reaches for the shampoo and gently begins massaging Victoria’s scalp. It feels so good, so soothing, that Victoria’s eyes flutter closed, and she just lets herself exist in the moment.  All too soon, the shampoo is being rinsed off, Melissa lifting her chin and shading her eyes as she does so.

Next is the body wash, and Melissa uses a liberal amount, softly murmuring for Victoria to stay still, and then starting with the redhead’s neck, washing the exposed skin thoroughly.

Melissa’s sure hands curl around Victoria’s small breasts, palms sliding across nipples that harden with the touch. She teases Victoria in that way for a few moments, then moves on, leaving the other woman panting a bit, as those hands slide across her stomach and then curve around her hips.

Victoria can’t help but lean forward slightly, pushing back as Melissa’s hands cup the soft mounds of her backside, then bites back a gasp as one slides in between, slippery soap-covered fingers teasing the tight pucker with a few circles before pulling back away.

Melissa does the same in front, soapy hands sliding between her folds lightly a few times, and then drawing back. Victoria holds back her whimpers and lays down in the bath when she’s told, unable to resist arching into Melissa’s touches when she rinses the redhead off.

“There’s my good girl,” Melissa smiles, and then dries her off carefully with a warmed, fluffy towel. “And now it’s time for bed,” she nods, gently pulling a barely-there nightie over the other woman’s head.

Melissa leads Victoria to the large queen-size in the bedroom, and pulls the covers down.  She climbs in first, then beckons Victoria up, settles the girl in between her legs, back resting against Melissa’s chest.

“Mommy will always take care of you,” she murmurs softly, as one of her hands slips between parted legs, and begins lightly rubbing along the thick outer lips, before dipping between, certain fingers finding Victoria clit and gently rubbing small circles around it.

Melissa’s other hand slides into the top of the nightgown, cupping Victoria’s breast, and then adjusting so that she can lightly roll the nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. 

She continues her ministrations as she kisses Victoria’s neck, soft whispery kisses that give the redhead goosebumps, then increases the pressure until she’s just where Victoria’s likes it, and continues until her girl is pleading with Mommy to finish.

With a soft, “Now,” Victoria is granted permission, and she shudders in Melissa’s arms with orgasm, gasping as Melissa continues through the aftershocks, until she’s limp in Melissa’s arms.

“C’mere, honey,” Melissa says gently, and Victoria shifts to where Mommy wants her, parting her lip as Melissa frees one full breast and brings the nipple to Victoria’s lips. She latches on eagerly, suckling as Melissa slides her hand once again between Victoria’s legs, two fingers sliding inside her slicked hole, casually finger-fucking her girl as she lays across Melissa’s lap.

She brings Victoria to another orgasm, this one slow and drawn-out, and Victoria is drowsy and blissed out afterwards.  Melissa pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

“Rest now, Mommy will keep you safe.”


	15. Talissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Talissa (Talia Hale/Melissa McCall). _"In thee are mercy and magnificence / Goodness and pity in such unity / That thou, that art the sun of excellence, / Not only helpest those that pray to thee / But often times, in thy benignity / Freely, before men any help petition / Thou dost appear, and art their lives' physician"_
> 
> Tags: Pining, Cunnilingus

Talia watches her from afar, the black wolf easily concealed in shadow as the woman rushes to her car, her long shift finally over.  She lets her hair out of its bun and Talia itches to bury her face in the bouncing curls and memorize the smell of her shampoo.

She’s a nursing student, the woman whose scent caught Talia’s attention at the open air farmer’s market two weeks ago.  It had taken a couple days to track her down, frustrating days where she’d been on edge and even dared to lose her temper with her mother. The Alpha had put her in her place, and it had taken a few days to lick her wounds.  But if Talia Hale was anything, it was determined. Determined to get what she wanted.  And the wolf wanted this woman.

Unfortunately, there had been little chance for her to make an introduction. She didn’t go anywhere but school, the hospital, and home except for grocery shopping every other weekend.

Another week goes by, where the itch to  _claim_ shivers under her skin, a week where she’s so focused on the woman that she grows careless. 

Talia Hale steps into a bear trap, concealed in some leaves in the forest outside Melissa’s university.  

The pain shocks her into human, and she cries out in surprise. Melissa, a few yards ahead, halts her hurried walk to her car and peers around.

Talia swallows her pride and makes a decision.

“Help!” she cries out, concentrating on not letting her wound heal. “Someone.”

It’s not very convincing as such things go, but the minute Melissa sees the bear trap - and the very naked Talia - her focus is on that.

She immediately goes into action, pulling off the shirt of her scrubs and handing it to Talia to cover herself with, and then carefully lifts the trapped leg in order to find the catch mechanism.

“How on earth did you do this to yourself?” she mutters.

“Dare,” Talia confesses sheepishly. “Naked run around campus.”

Melissa rolls her eyes and it’s not the best impression Talia’s ever made, but at least it something.

“Let me wrap it,” she murmurs, “and then I’ll help you to the hospital.” Her touch is gentle, and her eyes warm, and Talia can feel her wolf restlessly pacing inside.

“Yes, ma’am,” she smiles up, and it wins her a chuckle.

“Melissa,” she corrects. “I’m not old enough to be a ma’am.”

-

Talia gives herself a week to “heal” and then leaves a basket of baked goods for Melissa at the nurses desk as a thank you.

She manages to arrange a “surprise” running into at the farmer’s market the next week, and finagles that into lunch.

Melissa is as fascinating as Talia had hoped she’d be when her wolf had latched onto the woman’s scent.  She’s equal parts fierce and gentle, she’s funny and clever, and Talia wants to worship her like the goddess she is.

Talia has to fight her instincts every step of the way, be smart about it, and so she’s patient, building that friendship through random weekend sightings, and the odd surprise gift of delicacies every now and then. When Melissa protests, Talia reminds her that the nursing student saved her life.

It takes her six months to work up to a point where she feels comfortable moving things further along with Melissa, taking her out for a friendly dinner, and then looking up through her eyelashes and asking if Melissa wants to go back to her place for dessert.

Melissa considers her silently for a few very long moments, and Talia starts to panic, thinking she’d misjudged here, and she just about to laugh it off when Melissa nods and rises. “Let’s go,” she says, and leads the way out fo the restaurant, takes Talia back to her house.

Talia inhales deeply when she gets inside, it smells perfect, like home and Melissa, and she’s so distracted that she doesn’t even notice that the other woman is stripping off her clothes for a moment.  Melissa cocks her head at Talia, who flashes a grin and shucks her own. Melissa crooks a finger and leads Talia to the bedroom, the werewolf mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

Talia halts somewhat nervously in the doorway as the other woman settles onto the bed. “C’mere, baby,” she says soothingly, and Talia hurries forward, climbs onto the bed and - glancing up once to make sure it’s okay - buries her face between Melissa’s legs where her scent is strongest.

Talia worships Melissa over and over that night, learning her body and what she likes, memorizing every detail of the other woman, her wolf purring within, sated and content to finally be with her mate.


End file.
